Loyalist  An OC Story
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: My Original Character's story  Kira Kirkland is 18 years old, and in this story, she tells about her life struggles, and love.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I randomly started a new story about one of my Original Characters from Hetalia. I had a dream about it, so I decided to write it down. And the position I put some of the characters in... yeah they're all kinda OOC and it is AU so if you don't like it, don't read it. I think you will, because it's really comedic, but it also has tons of angst. It seems like every night I have a new dream about Hetalia characters. I just had one about Prussia being 14 and Germany being 7 and me being kind of depressed and walking out into the street trying to kill myself, and Prussia saving me and me and him being good friends and yeah, so I wanna write that, too. [I have a ton of OC's so yeah XD] Enjoy the Prologue!**

* * *

><p>My name is Kira Kirkland, and I am 18 years old. I grew up in America, with my mother, Natasha Pokka. She's like, um, I guess she's 14 Finnish, 1/4 German, 1/4 Britsh, and 1/4 Italian. Great, huh? No, not really. She kinda sucks. A lot. I mean, despite her leaving my father 3 months before I was born because he was 'a jerk' and calling me names because of my sexual orientation, she can be okay. Let's just say, I hate my life.

So, I guess I should tell you a little bit about my past, right? Well, I guess it does correspond with where I am right now, so I'm gonna tell you in days. Each paragraph is like a new day, or maybe you can think of it as a journal entry. SOOOOO, let's start with... 5 years ago, when I was 13 years old. When my life kinda took a turn for the worse. Alright, let's go.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue's over! Continue to Chapter One! Hope you like the story!<strong>


	2. The Day She Told Me

**WARNING: There are some terms used in here to prove a characters personality that some may find derogatory towards Homosexuals, Bisexuals. They are in no way meant to be prejudice towards any readers. They are strictly for use in the story. I am not prejudice.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>27th November, 2011 - The Day She Told Me -<p>

"Honey, your father wants custody of you. I don't know why that old man would want someone like you, so I'm going to do all I can to make sure that doesn't happen, alright?" My mother, Natasha, told me with a metallic look in her eyes. I could tell she either wanted to kill my dad, or me. Probably both. Long story short, she was not happy.

"Well, don't I have a say in that, too? Like, can't I decide if I wanna live with you or him?" I asked, rhetorically. She knew that was true, and she was afraid I would say something like that.

"Oh sweety, of course you do! Just not in this case. You're staying with me and that's final." She spat.

Just a warning, when she gets angry, she tends to cuss in Finnish. So if you don't speak Finnish, I suggest keeping Google Translate or something on another tab. That's my mom for ya.

"Mom- I have never met my dad before. You always talk about him like he's a horrible person. I've been living with you all my life. I get to meet him for the first time in a few weeks because that's when you two are going to court, right? And you're afraid I'm going to leave you when I'm too used to you already? You don't have to lay out the rules for me. I don't plan on moving to England anytime soon." I stated. Even though I kinda did want to move in with him for some unexplained reasons.

"Oh, that's grea-" My mom started, but got caught off-gaurd by her cell phones ringtone, "It's your father... Excuse me, I gotta take this." She said unenthusiastically.

"Okay?" I said, and walked toward the kitchen. It's a horrible thing to skip breakfast, but worse when you have no money for lunch at school.

I started at the fridge. It was quiet except for my mom silently yelling into the phone in the living room. Then, it got louder. And she started saying things I've never heard before.

"_Turpa kiinni_! You are a lowlife bastard! I know the only reason you want our daughter is because you're lonely! Because you couldn't help it when Alfred grew up and moved out and never came back to you! You should have known that I was going to leave you, too, considering you were too clingy and annoying. I couldn't have my daughter around someone who isn't willing to let the _naida_ go! And I won't let her be around you now!"

That surprised me. Alfred? Who's that? The name sounds familiar, but I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Yeah, like it's a coincidence that the anime Hetalia is real and that my father is England... Wait. Alfred...? America?

Okay, if I haven't already explained it before, there is an anime named Hetalia. It's kinda like the UN but more... innapropriate. And it just so happens that the people are real, because Japan is friends with the creator and they decided to use all of there friends and what not and blah, blah, blah they created the Anime. I was lucky enough have England as my father, and Sealand as my cousin. [Doesn't that also make me related to Finland and Sweden since Sweden bought Sealand off of eBay? I honestly don't know. I've never even met Peter, Tino, or Berwald. Or my father. I just kinda guessed judging by the Anime relationships, heh~]

Anyways, I'm still confused about the whole Alfred thing. Maybe I'll go ask...?

I walk into the living expecting to see my mother staring at her broken phone on the ground [She's gone through 4 phones this week]. But instead, I found my mother staring blankly toward the door listening to what whoever on the other line of the phone had to say.

"Say it aint so, maybe you do got some charm. Faggot." She said into the phone, slamming it shut, [My mom is very prejudice about people who are homosexual, which kinda sucks. A lot].

"Mom?" I asked, confused. Why had she just called my father a faggot? "Wha- what's up?"

"You're dad is even worse than I thought. I definitely can not have you around a man who's with another man. Especially since that man your father's with is the one he raised. There's not much of an age difference, just about 10 years, but it's unexcusable. He's gay, and that's a sin." She said with such an edge to her words, I almost felt scared to keep talking.

"I'm Bisexual, and I'm your daughter. Is that a sin?" I asked, adding an edge to my words as well.

"Yes! Of course that's a sin! You are a GIRL! You should be with a guy, not another GIRL! It's just sickening to see! You could never have children, you could never experience the same things you could if you were with a man!"

"Maybe I don't want to! I'm Bisexual! Not lesbian! I could be with a guy if I wanted too! I'm Open-minded, and you should be, too. You haven't married since you divorced my dad. Maybe you should lighten up and try something different," I started crying.

"I will never! It's against God! There will never be a time to where I'm so desperate that I throw myself away to another woman!"

"Oh really! Well it's like you always say: '_There's a first time for everything_'." I threw her own words back at her. The same words she said when I told her I would never have children. Truthfully, I don't want children. Just another chore to take care of.

"How dare you use my words to prove such an _unholy_ point." She narrowed her eyes and walked towards me. Usually, this would have been a sign for me to walk away. But I wasn't really getting that sign right now.

She walked up to me and slapped me in the face. "You are a demon. I should drag you to church more."

"What your doing to me and saying is demonic. True Christians don't do this kind of thing. I hope you spontaneously combust." [I believe in Science, not God. That's the worst thing I could render right now. Sorry.]

"And I hope you go to Hell. Oh wait, I already know you are." She chuckled evily.

"Great, I'll go round up all of the Anti-Christ's to help me kill you. Then we'll meet you down there." I walked back to the kitchen. She followed. I went upstairs to my room. She went upstairs to her room. Next thing I know, she was bursting in my room with a Bible and Cross saying "May the power of Christ compell you, fowl demon that is overtaking my poor child's soul!"

"What the fuck, mom! Get out of my room!" I yelled.

"No! Not until you are healed! You used to be so innocent and cute... now you're this!" She started reciting lines from the Bible.

"That's it!" I screamed, "I'm out of here! I can't take this anymore! Maybe I will go with my dad! He sure seems a whole lot better than YOU." I got up and started packing my bags with as much stuff as I could carry. "I'm running away."

"_Hölynpöly_! You are staying right here!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so!" I ran out of my room with all my important stuff, towards the door. This was it. I opened the door, and slammed it behind me, running off into the night, never to come back to this house forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that that chapter is over with, I imagine you might be thinking "If it's a chapter for every day, there are going to be a lot of chapters!" Yes and No. Each chapter is a day, but I will also skip some days sometimes. So it's not going to be really long. I only hope to make it at least... 50 chapters? Maybe more... I might add multiple days in single chapters, too. Just throwing some ideas out there. But anyways, I'm happy to write this story, and I will be happier if you review it and favorite it and what not :D please? Hehe, okay, bye now~<strong>


	3. Our First Meeting A New Crush

-11 December, 2011- First Meeting

"So, you decided to show up after all? I haven't seen you in a while; I missed you." My mom sarcastically said to me when she saw me at the court house.

"I missed you, too, _äiti_." I shot back at her, using Finnish. She understood right away what I was doing.

"I get it. You're going to _demand_ to be with him." She knows me too well.

Usually, I only use Finnish when I'm about to do something she really doesn't want me to do. Like in the past, I've snuck out when I was grounded to friends, skipped school, and sometimes, completely destroy the house. She knew.

"Of course, mother, why wouldn't I? I haven't met him, but I love him already." I said in a teasing tone.

"Natasha." Said a male voice that sounded young, but older than me. He was behind me.

"Arthur..." My muttered and glared at him. I spun around.

"Dad?" I asked with a gleam in my eyes. Apparently he could see that gleam because he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, honey, I'm your father." I loved his British accent. I could live with that.

I smiled and hugged him, while my mother cursed in Finnish behind us.

"Come on, we need to get inside." My mom said harshly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside the court house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The judge and mom argued, while I just sat there in the row of seats behind my dad. When the judge decided to ask me who I wanted to be with, I said:

"My father." I said. That's not all said. I felt like getting my mom in trouble so I added on a few fun facts just for the hell of it. He did ask me why.

"Why do you not want to live with your mum?" The judge was also British, it was "Epic British Accent" day for me!

"Well, for starters, my mom abuses me. Physically and verbally. She calls me all sorts of derogatory names like "dike" and "fag" and stuff like that because I'm Bisexual. She's also called me other names, but they're in Finnish so I don't know what they were. She hits me on a daily basis. Well, I haven't seen her in two weeks, so she hasn't since 2 weeks ago, but yeah. On the last day I saw her, she slapped me because she said I wanted to be with my dad. What a bitch." I said this all very plainly and casually like none of it was really serious.

"Alright, custody is granted to Arthur Kirkland and Natasha Pokka gets 6 months in Jail for 1st degree Child Abuse." The judge said, "But please," He looked at me, "try not to say 'bitch' in my court room."

I laughed, he smiled. So did my dad. All was going so well until we got outside and he told me the gist of where we were staying until we moved back to England.

"We have a house close to your school. You're finishing the school year with my friend's children, then we're going to England."

"Your friend's children? Who's your friend?" I asked.

"You'll see. I think you'll like him, actually." He said with a smile. Alrighty then.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take us very long to get from Seattle back to Edmonds, but it took us quite a while. When we finally got there, I was shocked. No. Errfing. Way.

"Hey! You must be Kira! Nice to meet you, chica." A tall, young, Spanish man greeted me, "I am Antonio Carriedo. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman." He said, and kissed my hand.

I shuddered and backed away, "Ditto..." Well, that wasn't weird, not at all.

"Veh~ Kira! I'm so happy you can live with us now!" A creepy looking boy said with an Italian accent.

"I don't understand... In the anime, Spain and England are enemies. Usually, those things are true in real life, too." For some odd, strange reason. Life was weird.

"We used to be, but we settled our differences. I'm letting Antonio stay with me for a while because he lost his job and needs help supporting two boys." My dad said.

"Two...?" I was afraid...

"Antonio, Feliciano, stop making it awkward for her, damn it." Another much better looking Italian boy said. Oh dear god.

"Aww~ But I wasn just saying Hi! You should be happier, fratello!" Feliciano said to the other.

"Yeah, Lovi~ be nice." Antonio added in.

OH. DEAR. GOD.

"Oh dear god..." I said out loud, not realizing I was staring at Lovino. I shook my head and asked where my room was.

"Lovino, why don't you show her since it's right next to yours." My father said, staring at me strangely.

OH MY GOD! Why...?

"I don't care..." He said and started walking up the stairs.

"Well," Antonio said, "Follow him." He gestured a hand towards Lovino who was halfway up the stairs already.

"Oh, right." I sheepishly laughed, and started to follow him.

"Me and Antonio will go get your stuff from your moms, so we don't have to do that later or tomorrow. Just rest for now." My dad yelled up the stairs.

We got to the door.

"Well, here's your room. Have fun." Lovino said then walked away.

"W-wait!" I stuttered, "Um, I- I have a question." I made up an excuse for him to stay. But why did I?

"What do you want?" He responded, obviously prepared to answer with 'I don't know' no matter what the question was.

I thought of a question in the time I had. It was actually a pretty good question, too.

"If we're staying here until I finish school, does that mean you and Feliciano have to go to school, too?"

"Yes." He plainly answered, then walked back down the stairs. God, he was adorable when he didn't care.

Oh. That's why. I have a crush on him. Well, technically, I _had_ a crush on him, but for you there reading, I _have_ a crush on him.

I sighed and walked into my room with my sudden realization.

"Great," I whispered to myself, sliding down my door and placing my head in my knees, "Just what I need is another crush..."


End file.
